dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Videl
Here is Videl's and Hercule's real power lvls: Videl:26-28, Hercule:24Kameron esters- (talk) 19:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Kameron esters- I bet Hercule's power level is 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 and videl's power level is 1.000! :Hercule ranks among the strongest humans on Earth who are not Z Fighters, so that would be an unlikely assumption. Also, Videl's power level is much higher than 1. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 21:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Epic fail-splosion. Elementary students even understand that 1.000 means a thousand. Not one.-- 19:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) 1.000 does mean 1 1,000 means one thousand since 1.000 has a dot in to show it's a decimal not a comma, also i think that Hercule would have a powerlevel of 90 and videl would have one of 180 (Nubescout 11:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC)). Videl is stronger than the farmer in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, and weaker than Goku in the start of Dragon Ball. this would confrim that her PL is around 6-9 I would say 9 since she's by far stronger than the farmer, and seems pretty equal to Kid Goku. Dodoria21 14:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Future Gohan Gohan wasn't married to Videl in the alternate timeline; I don't think they should be in each other's boxes. Thanos6 09:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Bardock Shouldn't he be listed as her Grandfather-in-law? Abilities Why is a basic Ki Blast listed as one of Videl's Abilities? Afaik she never used one in any source material (didn't play the games though, so maybe that appears there. Ewok0rn 20:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Well in the Tenkaichi series she does really crappy ki blasts (her charged one doesn't even leave her hands) and in Super DBZ she can do a large ki blast, like a large energy ball right in front of her. You can also teach her other people's projectile moves like a Kamehameha. It does seem odd to draw information from the games in this way, though. I think it's explicitly stated in the anime (and presumably manga) that Videl can't do ki blasts, and they even make fun of this in a story scene in Budokai 3. Teclo 03:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hello, what is with this trivia? "Videl is left handed, as seen in episode 200 when she pitches a baseball and writes with her left hand." What is so significant about this to mention? Does that mean we should list every character on here who is left handed in triva? Seems very weird to have. Okay to remove it? 00:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :She's left handed, it's a fact, not a trivia. So it should at least be mentioned somewhere on the article. Jeangabin666 21:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Videls flying fact Why was the fact about Videl being the only full blooded human female who is able to fly deleted? 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'Ssj2']]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 21:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not relevant. She is the only human fighter introduced in the series after the flying technique was introduced. All the fighters who were introduced in the serirs after the flying technique appeared can fly. Jeangabin666 13:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Videl's Close Call I was about to create this page, but it seems someone had tried before and it had been deleted. I think this technique should definitely have it's own page, it was a fun Ultimate in the Budokai series. 22:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :user who have created the page before created it with only one sentece stating "this is an attack used by Videl" and another created in a foreign language. This is why both were deleted. 22:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Movies after Anime/Manga continuity Shouldn't all the movies be placed after the anime/manga biographies, not placed inbetween? More characters have this method of structure than others, so I'd assume that because of that, and the uncertainty of movie continuity, it'd be more advised. [[User:DinkyPotato|'DinkyPotato']] 18:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Videl's birthd date Videl was said to be born in Age 756 in Daizenshuu 7 and in Age 757 in the Super Exciting Guide. We know Gohan enterd in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so he grew old 1 year. If you read the manga, you know Majin Bu Saga is placed 7 years later than the Androids Saga (Age 767), so it is placed in Age 774. Gohan was born in Age 767, making him 18 (or eventually 17) if he considered the year spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... however Gohan was said to be 16, meaning his birthday was placed later and he didn't consider the time spent in the HTC... Videl should be old as Gohan, so she was 16 or 17 and was born in Age 757. If you saw the anime, you know it is said Majin Bu Saga is placed 5 years la.ter than the Androids Saga, so it is placed in Age 772. Gohan was said to be 16, meaning that he did considered the time spent in the HTC and making Videl's birth date Age 756... However if all this had been true, Goten would have been 4 (he was born in late Age 767) and Trunks would have been 5 (he was born in Age 766), but Goten was said to be 6 and Trunks was said to be 7. This means that the anime just used the "5 years time", since they didn't understand why he was 16, (he was 16, because he didn't consider the time spent in the HTC and his birthday was placed later). Basing on all this, Videl's birthday is more logical to be in Age 757. :It's not 5 years after the Cell saga, it's 7 years. You wrote and wrote but basically it's the same as before, whatever. 17:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) In the FUNimation dub, it is stated that it is 5 years later, but this is clearly an error. GianG (talk) 11:18, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Videl look remembrance to her late mother, Miguel. Videl's age Videl should be the same age as Gohan as they both born in Age 757 and grew up as 16-year-old, 17-year-old or 18-year-old teenagers in the anime Dragon Ball Z series. Cell Games Videl doesn't appears on the manga and anime series to come by following her father and others at the Cell Games Tournament Area to see Gohan fight Cell. Videl is the same age as Gohan as the preteens at age 12, 11, 10 or 9.